Fluttershy's Whispers
by ABunchaNonsense
Summary: You've been going through a tough time lately. Every day you come home exhausted and hurt, and your mind is at its all-time limit. The only recluse you have is in Fluttershy, your loving, caring girlfriend. During a restless sleeping fit one night, you're aware of her voicing her true feelings to you.


_*ya...awn…* mmm..._

_Hey. Baby. You awake yet? No?_

_...Good._

_I was hoping I could wake up before you one morning. Where I could… snuggle up behind you...and hug you tightly… and whisper to you. When I know that some part of you is still listening._

_Listen, I know… that you've had a bad time lately. Things have looked really awful for you. I hope I haven't annoyed you by asking what I can do to help. And every time you say no, I get so… saddened. It even makes me angry… seeing you go through this and not being able to do a thing._

_Sweet Celestia, I want to just step in and… make everything right for you. I might not be able to fix your problem… but I am here for you. You know that? I hope you do._

_Whether it's someone you want to vent to… or a shoulder to cry on… whether you want to come home to a warm shower, a roaring fireplace, and a hot meal… or just, heehee, ice cream and cuddling… Even if all you want to do is just yell at me. Scream at me. I'm here for that. Bring it on. If it'll make you feel better, I'll do it. Just tell me. Please._

_I am here for you. You and me, we're in this. Together. Because you are my person._

_You have no idea of just how amazing you actually are. You're sweet. You're kind… I can't even put into words how kind you are! You're brave. You're funny. You're the cutest thing… And you have so many talents, I don't think I've discovered them all! I don't have as many as you do!_

_Heck, you even ate leftovers! Five times this week! I… I've got to make it up to you. That hay fettuccini was a disaster, but you got rid of it anyway! Gosh, I… I don't know what to say..._

_Every time I tell you these things, though, you always shrug me off and say you aren't the great person I see in you! So… that's why I waited until now. When some part of your subconscious is still listening to me whisper them. That way you'll know for certain just how much I see in you._

_You're going to have a hard fight ahead of you. It will be tough. You'll bleed and bruise. But you will come out on top, I know it! And when you do… you'll be stronger._

_And you don't have to fight alone. I want to be there bleeding with you, bruising in the same places as you. I promised I would stay by your side until the end. What kind of pony would I be if I gave up on you?_

_I will fight by your side. I'm not a damsel in distress you have to save. I want to be your sword and shield instead. Why won't you let me?_

_But maybe it's because you don't know how that's like… because no one has ever done it for you before._

_There really are people in this new world who will love you. Me. Rainbow Dash. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, all of us. We're all so blessed to have you in our lives. The reason we rarely say so is because we don't know how to put into words just how much you mean to us._

_Yes, you've made mistakes. I don't care. I'll say it again. I don't care! We all make mistakes! I once made the mistake of putting on multiple personalities in order to run Rarity's boutique. That… wasn't a good idea. I also became a model for Rarity's sake, all those years back. I always thought people expected the best out of me. So I continually pushed myself to the bleeding point, the edge of my sanity, trying to be good enough._

_But you… you are good enough! You've already reached that accomplishment. There's no point in pushing yourself ever harder, thinking we don't love you._

_Because I do love you. With all my heart, I do love you, my precious person. You may think you're too imperfect for my love, but I swear that isn't the case. You are perfect as you are._

_And that's why I'm going to hug you from behind… gently, so you don't get hurt… and leave kisses on your shoulder…_

_*peck* *peck* *peck*_

_...I'll play with your hair… wow, your hair is so smooth… I could stroke you all day long and never get tired. I'll… do anything for you. I'll cook your favorite meals. I'll talk to you after your day, each and every day. I want to know how you are. Seeing you hurt makes me hurt as well… I… I'll even give you baths… hee hee, I still remember how you almost jumped out of the tub when I accidentally walked in on you that one time! And now look at us! I'll rub the soap into your skin and make those cute noises you really, really like… all for you..._

_...and I'll just keep on asking you how I can make your life better. You've made mine so much better for just… being here with me. I want to do more for you. Because… I'm still a little in the same boat myself._

_You can get through this. What chance does your problem have against you? It's trying to take down YOU! It's an impossible effort!_

_Ah, here you come around. About time. I wanted to see…_

...that beautiful smile of yours!

*mwah*

Ah… Good morning, sleepyhead. How did you sleep?

A good dream, huh? I hoped you had one. I've worked hard to make it so.

Oh, it's nothing you'd understand. Forget about it.

I-if you don't mind… we've got a bit of time. You woke up pretty early. So, um… stay down for a little. Work doesn't start for three hours. Stay with me. Stay by my side…

There's nothing to worry about now… my perfect little human…

I've got you.


End file.
